Shōichirō Yukimura
Shouichirou Yukimura (幸村 祥一郎, Yukimura Shouichirou) is a student at Seika High School and the Vice President of the Student Council. Appearance Yukimura is a teenager with short green hair and dark orange eyes. His overall demeanor makes him look rather feminine and frail, much to the amusement of others. His normal school attire consists of a grey sweater vest worn over the Seika High shirt for boys as well as the standard uniform pants. Personality Yukimura is hard-working, earnest, and capable of doing most administrative work, but is not athletic in the least, especially in comparison to Misaki and Takumi. His gentle, almost feminine demeanor and small stature make him appear somewhat weak, a fact he is sensitive about, even lamenting his lack of strength for his inability to be more helpful to Misaki. He's both terrified and in awe of Takumi after Takumi kisses him as a "reward for his hard work". He tries to help Misaki where he can, and enjoys office routine. At first, he, like the rest of the student council, is fearful of Misaki, but he eventually comes to be on fairly close terms with both her and Takumi. He is specialized in cross-dressing, but only cross-dresses because forced to. When he cross-dresses, he looks so much like a girl that almost no one can recognize him. Plot He made his debut in the series in Misa is a Maid!. Shouichirou is often seen during the episodes.During the episode 7 Shouichirou is kissed by Usui. In episode 9, Usui narrates his version of Momotarō with Misaki as the titular character herself, her guardians played by Sakura and Yukimura and Momotarō's animal companions played by the Idiot Trio.In episode 12, during the sports festival, Misaki, Inside the changing tent,accidentally switches her costume, a maid uniform, with Yukimura's. Yukimura is jeered by the boys for wearing it, but seeing this, Usui and Misaki, wearing cool costumes, helps and defends Yukimura and finish the race together. Despite Misaki getting disqualified for mixing her costume, Yukimura's first Sports Festival ends happily, and Misaki wants to make it better next year. In episode 13, Aratake is unable to accept the fact that Naoya changed and wants the old Naoya back, so he and his gang abducts a cross-dressing Yukimura, who they mistake for Naoya's girlfriend. Despite Yukimura trying to reveal his real gender, wanting to take his clothes off, Gouki mistaken him with a bitchy girl. At the end of the episode, amidst the chaos, The Moron Trio, Misaki and Takumi Usui forgotten about Yukimura. In the next episode Soutarou Kanou hypnotises Misaki to hate Usui forever if she ever falls asleep within 24 hours. Despite Misaki staying up all night with Usui's help, Kanou manages to get the upper hand by hypnotizing Yukimura to give her a sleep-inducing painkiller, making her even sleepier. In episode 18, Kanou continues to overcome his fear of girls by working with Yukimura. They also join the footman audition. In episode 20, Yukimura’s little sister Ruri loves playing make-believe princess but refusehttp://kaichouwamaidsama.wikia.com/wiki/Soutarou_Kanou to acknowledge her brother which, to her, is not her ideal image of a prince. But when she meets the "prince-like" Takumi, Yukimura manages to get Takumi to go on a date with his sister in order to gain her favor. Things go on as hoped (complete with a costume for Usui made by Aoi) but, fearing the "princelier" Usui may replace Yukimura as Ruri’s big brother, Kanou and Misaki tries to break them up by either scaring them or even acting as a third party. However, Ruri sees through the ruse and runs away into a café, almost causing a cupboard to fall on her. Usui stops the cupboard and its contents from falling while Yukimura shields her. Yukimura scolds Ruri when her prideful behavior goes too far, and she apologizes and re-accepts her big brother. Sometime later, Kanou and Yukimura saves Aoi from a group of thugs, but does not recognize him as he is cross-dressing. Aoi decides to enlist them and, later, the Three Idiots to film a PV. In episode 22, Shouichirou goes to the Buddhist temple for five days and four nights, along with the others students of Seika. Later, Shouichirou and Kanou attend the Yumesaki Festival. Relationship Soutarou Kanou Shouichirou and Kanou become really good friends during the series. They are also seen together at school and at the Yumesaki Festival. Also, they join the footman audition during the episodes 18 and 19. Takumi Usui Shouichirou Yukimura is not an exact friend of Takumi's "he's more like a pet" as said by Misaki Ayuzawa. Yukimura is seen to be very embarassed around Usui after Usui kissed him to make Misaki more at ease after stealing a kiss from her at the rooftop. Still, not a very big friendship is held between Usui and Yukimura. Trivia *His surname, Yukimura, means "snow village". *Shouichirou was born on February 1st. Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seika Students